


Lawrence and The Fluffy Plant

by MidnightTheCheetah



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dirty fucking, Fuckshit, Leafs, Other, Random ass porn, fluffy plant is a Lamb's ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTheCheetah/pseuds/MidnightTheCheetah
Summary: Lawrence becomes quite lonely with only his plants to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

You can see your love one hurt and upset, Lawrence stings your body trying to glue back on your leaf, which had fell off of you when he accidentally hit you with a watering can. His hands are very shaky as he squeezes the trigger to the hot glue gun, your lovey, flush leaf struggles against gravity not to detached from the glue as it dries. He tries to comfort you with little whispers and whimpers, "I...I'll fix it...Don't worry...It'll be better..."

 

You want to tell him 'It's alright Lawrence, I'm happy staying at the window without that one leaf', but you know that he won't hear you, nor do you have the ability to make a sound by yourself, so you can only comfort him with the rustles of your leafs. He seems to be happy with your rustles of fluffy leafs as he gently pets your "head" of leafs, and it feels nice to have his warm hand against your fuzzy leafs. You see him blushing as his movements create more rustling noises from your body, you can't help but look away to focus on the city lights behind you, shimmering with mechanical light that glows brighter than the little stars that you can see, it's beautiful.

 

"Your leafs...So soft...So...So..." He says with a mask of lust in his voice, his tone makes the soft fuzz on your leafs stand up a tad, you could practically hear his hardon as you stare off into the streets below the window. Your light green body shakes a tad as he moves your pot off of the shelf next to the window and to his bed, setting you on the soft cushioning of the pillow. From where you are you can clearly see his cock pressing against his pants and even creating a small spot of soaked pre-cum as he gently moves himself close to your pot, his whole body red and on fire. Your pot and body wobbles as he sets each knee slowly on each side of your pot, then behind your pot, little by little, until his pants are right against your pot.

 

"I'm sorry...I cant help it...You have an amazing body~" Lawrence pants out a plead as he starts stripping everything he has on him, his jacket, then his shirt, and then his pants before taking off his boxers, doing so with such speed and vigor that your pot almost falls over. His hand shoots over and catches your pot before your body and dirt that you absolutely need falls out of the pot, leaving a few bits of dirt on the pillow as he whispers softly, "Shh...I'll be gentler."

 

His reassuring voice keeps you calm as he props your pot back onto the pillow, his surprisingly gurthy cock gently rests against the edge of the pot, dripping into the soil as you quickly soak it up with your roots, the salt stinging your lower half within the soil but your too happy to care. His hips buck up and the tip of his fat cock nudges your body, and makes on of your leafs smack his tip from the movement. You hear a tiny moan from him as his quite sensitive cock twitches against your stem. Another more rougher buck of his hips gets a slightly harder smack from your leaf with the help of gravity, and he lets out another moan, "A-ah...You're pretty good at this~"

 

He then shifts to get his cock even closer to you as half of his cock moves up against your stem and transfers heat over to your leafs, and also some pain to your roots nearby as he continues to dribble pre-cum on your body and to your roots within the soil of the pot. He then Starts grinding against you and gets the soft fluff on your body soaking wet, and his moans and quiet pants makes you all the more happy. Your leafs occasional slap makes him cry out and move faster, and this continues for several minutes before he digs out a cock sized hole in the dirt next to your roots and he quickly thrusts into the hole, making his breath hitch and his hands holding your pot shake. He lets out an endearing cry as he thrusts much harder and faster, the motion upturning some of your roots and shaking your whole body from the ground up.

 

"I-I'm gonna!" He pants out in a strained, high tone as he continues to let out tiny cries of pleasure, his cock throbbing and his thrusts become more needy and messier. Lawrence quickly hilts himself as far into the pot as possible and trembles as he rides out his orgasm, a small flood of cum quickly gets sucked up by your roots, and it burns, but you would do anything for Lawrence. Your drink up what he gives you and once he's done he pulls out and lifts your pot up, rubbing his face into whatever part of you is dry and purrs out "Love you~" he whispers.

 

He gently moves what parts of your roots are out of the soil back in its place and covers up the hole before moving you back to the place you were in before. Lawrence gets dressed and gives you some water as a "treat" while smiling in bliss of what he did, and if you were human, you would be smiling too.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence picks up a new leafy bitch

You relax as the sun's raise hits your soft, fluffy leafs and feel blissful as you feel your body recharge, and you feel that nothing else could be better than this. The leaf that Lawrence had glued on is now dead and back in the dirt where it belongs, but it was sweet of him to try. You give Lawrence a silent good morning as he sleepily sits up in his bed and starts pouring you with your daily supply of water, your happiness could send you flying, and as he strokes your leafs, he seems to receive the same energy, as by his tiny squeal of joy. Once he is done caring for you and your friends surrounding you, he goes off and takes care of himself, eating and showering, before heading out. You give your usual silent goodbye and i love you to him as he shuts the door, giving you time to yourself to relish in the sun's bliss.

 

After several hours, Lawrence returns, as happy as ever and carrying a new plant... **A...New...Plant...**

 

He sets the newcomer by your side, a small Guzmania plant that seems to seduce Lawrence with his dark leaves that turns to a little red succulent at the top that looks like a fat feather, the bitch has a feather, and you **hate** it. you want to kill it, or at least shred up that feather thing. Lawrence purrs as he starts re-potting the new plant in your pot, your Fucking Pot! He doesn't understand a thing about your feeling as he whispers, his hand grazing over the little red feather thing, "You two look cute together..."

 

As soon as Lawrence goes off to do his natural human thing you and this Guzmania plant start fighting, slowly, entangling your roots with his as you two battle it out for him over the months. Your roots quickly take over the pot and it seem that you're winning, now it's only a matter of time before he rots away. He uselessly struggles and as time moves on his leaves start curling up and drying up as you take all of the water that Lawrence supplies.

 

After a few months Lawrence finally catches on that you're killing the Guzmania plant and so Lawrence gently re-pots him and moves him away. He then picks up you by your pot and shuffles to his bed, sitting down with you in his lap as he gently pets your leafs, whispering in a understanding, almost motherly tone, "I'm sorry...I know you were jealous...I shouldn't have set him beside you..."

 

He gently pets your top leafs as he sniffles and gently cuddles with you, and all you can do is give him the small rustles of your fluffy leafs to calm him and comfort him. As you continue to rustle under his hands he gets an idea in his head and lifts your pot up so he can kiss your leafs, purring out, "I know something that"ll make you better~"

 

He starts shifting his pants down once he had set you aside and you can see him free his hard cock, and you feel your fluff stand up as he looks over at you with lust. Lawrence picks up the pot and lays on his back as he starts moving his fingers inside the big hole underneath your pot, his cock visibly twitches as he pulls out his fingers to see some dirt fall out and some of your roots, making you feel lewd for letting him see such a part of you. His comment only makes you feel more dirty as he huffs out with tons of lust behind his voice, "Your root are so...long and messy~"

 

You rustle around some more as he continues to shove his middle finger deep inside your pot and feel around your roots, making your body sway and shake as he gets more and more desperate. He quickly pulls your pot down to his twitching cock and he immediately thrusts up very roughly into that big hole in your pot with the help of his pre-cum, pushing your body and roots up slightly and starts making you bounce with each rough thrust. His face is focused and he looks almost like he is in pain but a soft cry of pleasure as his cock hits one of you fat roots show that he is very much enjoying this moment. A few minutes of rough fucking of your roots and the pot make him pant out in an almost non-existent whisper, you can hear his voice strain and give out to the pleasure, "o-oh please...I'm cumming~"

 

As soon as he warns you, your roots soak up something that burns, his cum shoots up and coats all of your roots, but in your love you take up what his throbbing cock squeezes out. He cries out as he grips your pot tightly, and once he is finished, he relaxes with you on his lap, sitting on his cock. Lawrence grins as he looks over at you and he softly gases at your rustling leafs. He then gently and slowly lifts you up to pull his cock out but he gets a panicked, wide-eyed look on his face, your roots can feel that most of his cock is out, but the tip is stuck inside your pot, "I-I can't...H-How do I f-fix this?!"

 

You feel so happy to have a human like him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain little plant is in heat

You I feel like you need more of the Sun's energy, especially since it's time for you to bloom. You have tried it once before but it was at a time where Lawrence had a different plant in his interest and so he cut off the stalk you had made out of disgust, it hurt so badly, but you love him too much to hate him for that. Luckily enough he hadn't looked into the stalk you were growing or he might be interested enough to not cut it off this time, making you feel that you need to put on a real show for him. Every single drop of water he would give you, you would not waste, instead you immediately spend it on growing up your stalk and tiny fuzzy leafs that spiral around that stalk.

One day you feel ready to burst, the buds of your tiny purple and pink flowers are ready to bloom, and so when he goes off in the morning to work, you immediately push yourself to bloom for him. You knew that he saw flowers in a negative fashion but maybe surprising him with your tiny gifts of beauty could make Lawrence overlook his hatred for you, and see how much you love him. After hours of pressure a little flower near the top of your stalk pops out of it's bond, then another, and another, until 14 of the 16 manage to blossom. You feel so proud of yourself.

Lawrence returns a few more hours later, covered in blood and panting frantically, he whips around after slamming the door and sighs seeing his plants, seeing you. He stands by the door for several minutes to compose himself, his hand holding a bit of someone's spine, your not sure why he had that, but you didn't mind, at least he is safe. He then stores away the bones inside his freezer to look over later and returns to your side, "what?...you have flowers...they're so small...so..."

You want to ask him if he liked it, if he was proud of you, but all you to is sway as he gently pokes at one of the tiny flowers. Lawrence seems to not know what to do with your simple flowers that are almost covered up by your soft leafs, he looks stuck. His expression shows that he is stuck in between being angry or being endeared by how small and cute your tiny flowers are. He finally whispers, "you look adorable~"

You feel like the universe has you in its embrace as his compliment runs through your core, and you start to rustle as he picks up your pot to kiss one of the little flowers atop your stalk. He starts to blush as he continues to kiss your flowers and you start to feel something different inside, perhaps this is the beginning of what humans call pleasure.

You feel something wet and warm rake across your flowers and tiny amounts of pollen seeps out from your flowers, ending up on Lawrence's tongue as he continues licking. You feel a build up of something within the core of your tiny flowers and before you know it, you feel a burst if pleasure that releases pollen onto his tongue, barely coating his tongue as he purrs, "you taste so good~"

Lawrence quickly sets you on the ground and frees his cock with a simple tug of his pants and boxers, getting down on the ground next to you as he presses the tip of his cock to one of your flowers, the pre-cum filling up the tiny hole within it's base. He continues to poke each flower with his cock and fill them up for you, smiling softly as it almost seems like he knows that you are getting pleasure from this. A few minutes later of his behavior and the pleasure building up in your flowers makes you suddenly burst with another round of extra pollen.

Lawrence blushes much harder and quickly makes a hole next to your roots and in one swift thrust he hits your roots, making him moan out at the unexpected amount of pleasure. He starts thrusting slowly but roughly into your pot, jabbing by pulling out slowly then quickly thrusting back inside the dirt, panting out, "y-you know...y-you look h-hot...with a-and with-AAh!"

Lawrence and you both get surprised as his cum suddenly flows into your soil for you to soak up, the salt burns you from the inside. Your leafs rustle as he moans soften as he slowly recovers from his orgasm and he smiles a bit awkwardly, he never intended to be so loud or vocal, but it only shows that he really appreciates the tiny flowers and you being with him.

"Sorry...I was too loud..." Lawrence whispers as he pulls out of the dirt and clothes his cock, gently picking you up by the pot and blushing evermore as he sees the beads of his pre-cum still inside your tiny flowers. He sets you on the table next to the window and gets a tissue to clean up the mess on your flowers, and you love him, even when he is covered by blood and paranoia.


End file.
